Haikyuu spanking
by thaliaty
Summary: Voy a empezar con un fanfic de Hinata y Kageyama metiendose en problemas y quiero seguir con Tsukki o Noya...Esta historia contiene azotes/spanking, si no es de su agrado por favor no lo lea. Gracias.
1. intro

La discusión entre Kageyama y Hinata era cada vez más acalorada, la nueva y pequeña manager no sabía que más hacer a parte de mirar como esos dos levantaban la voz a un tono que podía escucharse por todo el gimnasio y se acercaban entre ellos con los puños en alto. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o se meterían en un buen lio, pero no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en nada porque Hinata se lanzó encima de Kageyama y este último no se contuvo para devolverle el golpe. Tanaka apareció corriendo por la puerta de la cancha de vóley, con cara de pocos amigos dispuesto a separar a estos dos aunque tuviera que repartir algún que otro puñetazo para que se calmaran pero, de repente sintió una mano en el hombro que lo detuvo, giró la cabeza para ver y sus ojos se abrieron con miedo al ver los aterradores rostros de Daichi y el entrenador Ukai, había visto muchos enfados de su capitán pero nunca tan grandes. Parando su carrera, se acercó al lado de Hitoka, sintiendo pena por el destino de los dos peleadores, tenía curiosidad por ver como manejaría Daichi esa situación.

Ukai y Daichi pronto alanzaron a Hinata y Kageyama que no parecían haberse percatado de que alguien se les estaba acercando, tampoco escucharon los gritos de éstos diciendo que se detuvieran, pero sí que sintieron cuando ambos mayores los cogieron del cuello de la camisa y a la fuerza los obligaron a separarse. Poco a poco, fueron conscientes de la situación, de las marcas de la pelea en su compañero y de la cara de enfado de su entrenador y capitán. Con todo el arrepentimiento que pudieron mostrar, bajaron la cabeza esperando un regaño que no tardó en llegar. Pero primero:

\- ¡Que todo el mundo menos Hinata y Kageyama abandonen el gimnasio, cerrad la puerta y no os quiero ver cerca de aquí hasta mañana!- Dijo el entrenador Ukai con una voz que no dejaba espacio para una reclamación, Tanaka, Hitoka y algunos de los demás miembros del equipo que se habían acercado atraídos por los ruidos de pelea y gritos, desaparecieron lo antes posible de la escuela y sus alrededores.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, los gritos no tardaron en llegar a nuestros dos alumnos de primero que se hacían más y más pequeños mientras esperaban que la tierra se los tragara.

\- No me puedo creer que hayáis llegado a las manos, no soys niños de primaria, podéis resolver vuestros conflictos hablando…- empezó Daichi más serio de lo que le gustaba estar.

\- Pensaba que tenía dos jugadores más maduros pero habéis demostrado que no soys más que unos mocosos.- Continúo Ukai mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara pensando que debía hacer con esos dos.

Ukai pensó que tenía que hablar con Daichi para decidir que destino seguirían Kageyama y Hinata, así que les dijo:

\- Hinata, Kageyama, quiero que os vayáis cada uno a una esquina del gimnasio y os esperéis mirando lo bonita que és la pared mientras hablo con vuestro capitán sobre vuestro castigo.

Hinata se apresuró a obedecer, no queriendo enfadar a nadie más y se paró en una esquina mirando hacia la pared. Daichi pensó que visto así parecía un niño pequeño de primaria y se le antojó tierno, pero su cara no lo reflejó. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras esperaba que Kageyama obedeciera así de rápido también. El niño lo miraba con desafío, parecía que iba a abrir la boca y replicar sobre lo infantil que era ese castigo, pero Ukai no le dio tiempo ni a intentarlo, lo cogió de una oreja y lo llevó el mismo hasta la esquina mientras lo amenazaba con probar de quejarse. Más rojo que un tomate, Kageyama se quedó mirando la pared dónde lo habían dejado mientras sus puños se apretaban tanto que se ponían blancos de la presión. Ukai volvió y le hizo señas a Daichi de que salieran a hablar.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esos dos, entrenador? No los podemos dejar sin jugar o entrenar, todo el equipo depende de ellos y no quiero perjudicar a los demás por sus tonterías. – Dijo Daichi con pena.

\- No, el equipo no cargará con la culpa por ellos, pero no los podemos dejar salirse con la suya tampoco, algún castigo tienen que recibir y tiene que ser efectivo.

Ambos estuvieron pensando un rato, no podían quitarles los entrenamientos, tampoco ponerles de más porque lo disfrutarían y si estaban muy cansados luego no rendirían como debían, era una situación difícil la que tenían enfrente pero en situaciones peores se habían encontrado y, alguna solución encontrarían. Y, efectivamente, el entrenador Ukai pronto dio con la solución, pero temía como iba a reaccionar Daichi ante su idea poco convencional.

\- Daichi….creo que ya sé que podemos hacer, pero alomejor no te gusta mi idea.

\- Dime, ¿qué has pensado?

\- Bueno, cuando yo era pequeño y me metía en problemas, mi madre tenia un método muy efectivo para evitar que repitiera mis trastadas, un método que acababa con mi yo pequeño llorando arrepentido, con la lección aprendida y un dolor de trasero.- observó con cuidado como sus palabras calaban en la cabeza del capitán. Los ojos de Daichi se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- Estas diciendo, que ¿deberíamos azotarlos?- se quedó como pensando en cómo podría acabar eso. No es que no estuviera de acuerdo, pero temía en como reaccionarían a eso, sobretodo Kageyama. Y, él no quería azotar a sus compañeros de equipo.

\- Bueno, es algo que les podemos plantear, o aceptan ese castigo o no jugaran en el próximo partido. Ambos son demasiado orgullosos conque no creo que elijan la segunda opción. Si no te sientes cómodo, puedo hacerlo yo todo, tranquilo.

Daichi lo pensó, pero era el capitán del equipo, tenía que reaccionar a las faltas de sus compañeros y hacer lo que sea para que el equipo funcionara bien. Aunque eso implicara aplicar un sermón de vez en cuando o en este caso, un correctivo. Suspirando, le hizo saber a Ukai que sí, que estaba dentro. Juntos hablaron sobre cómo iban a hacerlo y, una vez decidido volvieron a entrar en el gimnasio donde los dos alborotadores seguían en sus respectivas esquinas. Kageyama había apoyado la cabeza contra la pared y Hinata se movía de un pie a otro probablemente intentando aliviar el sentimiento de culpa y los nervios. Ambos se tensaron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta que se abría y se irguieron quedándose completamente inmóviles. Hasta se sobresaltaron cuando el entrenador Ukai habló para que fueran al centro de la pista. Una vez estuvieron unos enfrente de los otros, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

\- Hinata, Kageyama, os vamos a dar dos opciones para vuestro castigo y decidiréis que queréis hacer. La primera opción es que os iréis a casa ahora y no podréis entrenar ni jugar en el próximo partido.- Hizo una pausa para ver las reacciones de ambos ante esta frase, parecían a punto de llorar de impotencia.

\- La otra opción, es que Daichi y yo os demos unos azotes ahora, os vayáis a casa y vengáis mañana a entrenar con vuestra pelea solucionada y podáis jugar en el próximo partido.

Inmediatamente después de acabar la frase, Hinata abrió los ojos buscando confirmación en los ojos de los mayores de que no iban enserio. Kageyama pareció tardar un poco más en procesar la información pero cuando lo hizo puso cara de terror.

\- Vamos a dejar que lo penséis por unos minutos, cuando lo tengáis claro nos diréis que habéis decidido.- Dijo Daichi.

Kageyama y Hinata se miraron un momento, y ambos sabían que tenían clara la respuesta, por nada del mundo iban a dejar de jugar al vóley, no decepcionarían a su equipo tampoco, aceptarían las consecuencias de sus actos aunque fueran aterradoras y dolorosas. Hablaron a la vez:

\- Elijo la segunda opción.

\- Muy bien, Kageyama se quedará conmigo, y Hinata se irá con Daichi. Luego los dos os reuniréis para hablar sobre lo que sea que estéis enfadados y quiero que todo quede resuelto.

Daichi empezó a caminar hacia la puerta esperando que Hinata lo siguiera, pero este parecía pegado al suelo, estaba asustado y no sus piernas no le respondían. Entendiendo que no era un acto de rebelión sino de miedo, Daichi puso una mano en el cuello de Hinata y lo empujó suavemente hacia delante guiándolo fuera del gimnasio en dirección al cuarto que pertenecía a los miembros del equipo. Aunque su pose no lo demostrara, el capitán del equipo también estaba nervioso y un poco asustado.

**Continuará...**

**(holaaa, espero sus comentarios o peticiones, muchas gracias por leer)**


	2. Kageyama

**Kageyama**

Nunca había sido azotado antes, no sabía que esperar, solo tenía claro que iba a doler porque había visto a sus amigos ser azotados alguna vez y siempre acababan llorando por muy rudos y valientes que fueran. Observó como el entrenador Ukai se movía hacia una banca del gimnasio y se sentaba en ella.

\- - Ven aquí Kageyama.- le dijo sin apartar la mirada de él, observando y analizando cada movimiento que el colocador hacía.

Kageyama se acercó, poco a poco, con pasos lentos, casi tropezando en cada uno de ellos. ¿El entrenador lo iba a poner sobre sus rodillas? Qué vergüenza, pensaba. Cuando llegó en frente de Ukai lo miró mientras tragaba un grueso esperando más indicaciones, realmente estaba perdido. El entrenador pareció darse cuenta de la incertidumbre de su colocador y decidió hablar entonces.

\- - Nunca te han azotado antes, ¿verdad Kageyama?- éste negó con la cabeza mientras la bajaba avergonzado.

\- - No tengas miedo, te voy a explicar lo que voy a hacer para que lo sepas. Te voy a tumbar sobre mi regazo, te voy a dar unos cuantos azotes, te bajaré los pantalones y te daré unos cuantos más. Luego si te portas bien, no tendré que bajarte los calzoncillos para remarcar la lección y todo habrá terminado y serás perdonado. ¿Está bien?

\- - Pero soy mayor para estar sobre tu regazo, parece humillante.- dijo aún sin levantar la vista del suelo. No dijo nada más, pero estaba aliviado de saber que no iban a desnudarle el trasero, eso aún haría más vergonzosa la situación.

\- - Prefieres que te tumbe sobre la banca, vaya a buscar tu cinturón de los pantalones del uniforme y te azoté en tu trasero desnudo como un niño mayor?- preguntó Ukai mientras levantaba una desafiante ceja.

Kageyama estuvo a punto de aceptar eso pero en el último segundo se lo pensó, no había experimentado que una mano golpeara su trasero pero estaba seguro de que el cinturón iba a ser muchísimo peor. Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Ukai lo agarró de la muñeca y con delicadeza lo guió sobre su regazo mientras Kageyama no opuso ninguna resistencia. Se había hecho a la idea de que esto iba a suceder y no quería darle motivos a su entrenador para que le bajara algo más que los pantalones. Una vez estuvo sobre las rodillas de Ukai, Kageyama se sintió pequeño, su cuerpo descansaba en la banca, sus pies tocaban ligeramente el suelo y su trasero estaba demasiado poco protegido. Sintió una mano que se paraba en la parte baja de su espalda haciendo un poco de presión para mantenerlo en el sitio. Otra mano se paró en su trasero un segundo antes de sentir como se retiraba, se preparó para el impacto y pudo aguantar un grito que amenazó con escaparse cuando la feroz mano de Ukai chocó con su trasero con un ruido que sus pantalones de chándal amortiguaron poco. Con el segundo impacto Kageyama se tensó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dijo que no haría ningún vergonzoso ruido. Iba a aguantar como un hombre.

La mano de Ukai siguó bajando rítmicamente, la fuerza no aumentó pero nuestro colocador cada vez notaba más el aguijón de los azotes. Se hicieron más dolorosos a medida que se acumulaban, cuando iban por el décimo, otro grito amenazó con escaparse pero pudo sofocarlo.

PLAS, PLAS, PLAS , PLAS, PLAS ,PLAS

Iban cayendo uno detrás de otro, su trasero irradiaba calor, sus ojos estaban empañados, con cada impacto respiraba fuertemente, no iba a aguantar mucho más sin quejarse. Entonces se le ocurrió morderse el labio para evitar quejarse. Ukai se dio cuenta de eso e inmediatamente paró. Puso una mano en la goma del pantalón de Kageyama y lo bajó antes de que el colocador tuviera tiempo de percatarse.

\- - Kageyama Tobio, deja de morderte el labio ahora mismo o dejara de haber protección entre mi mano y tu trasero. Está bien que llores y te quejes, no pasa nada.

Kageyama se soltó inmediatamente el labio. La mano de Ukai bajó sobre su poco protegido trasero, este golpe se sintió diferente, el aguijón picó mucho más, este golpe dolía más. Unos segundos más tarde otro le siguió, y otro, y otro… Kageyama empezó a quejarse más vocalmente y a retorcerse sobre el regazo de Ukai intentando desviar el azote de su trasero.

\- Ay…..PLAS….ay….PLAS…. me duele, para….

Se quejaba con cada palmada, había empezado a revolverse demasiado, Ukai temió que pudiera caerse y hacerse daño. Apretó más la mano sobre su espalda para mantenerlo en el sitio y habló:

\- - Kageyama deja de moverte así, te puedes caer. Piensa porque estás recibiendo estos azotes y dimelo.

Kageyama paro de retorcerse, avergonzado de estar comportándose como un niño pequeño. Queriendo aguantar el resto como un hombre, volvió a morderse el labio para no quejarse más. Los azotes aumentaron de intensidad y las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos, no podría controlarlas mucho más pero no quería llorar como un niño pequeño sobre el regazo de su entrenador. Apretando mucho más fuerte el labio, cerró los ojos con fuerza pero, entonces notó el sabor de metal en su boca. Mierda, si Ukai veía eso, estaría en serios problemas.

\- - Kageyama, dime porque te estoy azotando.- Repitió con calma el entrenador.

Kageyama se soltó el labio y habló con voz temblorosa mientras notaba las lágrimas caer por la cara.

\- - Por….por pelear con Hinata…ow…y no hablar con él…ay….

No se dio cuenta, pero al abrir la boca para hablar, no solo cayeron lágrimas sobre el suelo del gimnasio, también sangre de su boca se escapó barbilla abajo. El entrenador se percató inmediatamente de eso. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto y decidido a acabar cuanto antes con eso, cumplió su promesa y bajo los calzoncillos de Kageyama, revelando su trasero que había adquirido un color rojo no demasiado fuerte. Subió un poco más la intensidad de sus azotes que resonaron por todo el gimnasio.

\- - Noooo, porfavor nooo, lo siento, lo siento…au….no volveré a pelear con Hinata….ay…no me morderé más el labio….AY….por favor para…. OWW…

Las lágrimas invadieron sus rosadas mejillas, dejó de retorcerse y se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre el regazo de Ukai mientras sollozaba y decía que lo sentía. Un minuto más tarde ya ni hablaba, solo lloraba abiertamente y Ukai decidió que era suficiente. Con cuidado le subió la ropa a Kageyama que se quejó cuando la ropa hizo contacto con su magullada piel. Lo levantó de su regazo y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. El colocador no levantaba la vista del suelo, seguía llorando y sorbiéndose los mocos entre lamentables sollozos. Se veía tan vulnerable que Ukai no se resistió a abrazarlo para consolarlo, lo sentó sobre su regazo con cuidado de que su trasero no tocara nada y le acarició el cabello y el cuello mientras le repetía con susurros que todo estaba bien. Unos minutos más tarde, Kageyama empezó a recomponerse, rompió el abrazo con el entrenador y muerto de vergüenza observó sus manos mientras decía:

\- - Lo siento entrenador, por favor perdóneme.

Estas palabras arrancaron nuevas lágrimas, Ukai puso una mano en el cuello del colocador y lo empujó hacia su pecho, pasando una mano por su pelo le repitió que todo estaba perdonado, Kageyama se dejó hacer, se dejó mimar hasta que escuchó la puerta del gimnasio abrirse de nuevo. Rápidamente saltó del regazo de su entrenador y se plantó a su lado mientras volvía su cabeza para mirar el suelo. No quería que nadie viera que había llorado. Lo que no vió, fue que Hinata compartía su cara, sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado, su cabeza gacha y Daichi tenía un brazo envuelto en sus hombros mientras lo acompañaba de vuelta a donde estaban los demás


	3. Hinata

HINATA

Daichi siguió guiando a Hinata hasta que llegaron a la sala del equipo de vóley, una vez allí lo soltó mientras cerraba la puerta. A diferencia de Kageyama, Hinata sí que había sido azotado alguna vez de pequeño, por su madre cada vez que se metía en líos por su impulsividad. Ahora ya hacía bastante tiempo que no le daba un azote completo pero si alguna nalgada de advertencia de vez en cuando para mantenerlo a raya. Pero una cosa era su madre, y otra era que el capitán de su equipo al que tanto admiraba fuera a calentarle el trasero.

Por otro lado, Daichi iba pensando cómo hacer eso, aunque se alegraba de tener a su equipo completo para jugar el partido, no tenía ganas de azotar al pequeño rematador.

\- ¿De verdad me vas a azotar Daichi? Yo….ya estoy grande para eso…- dijo el pelinaranja con su mejor cara de pena.

\- Si, te lo has buscado Hinata. Y no sería justo que solo Kageyama fuera castigado, ¿no crees?

Este argumento acabó de convencer a Hinata, que bajo la cabeza aceptando que eso iba a ocurrir. Observó con horror como el capitán movía una de las sillas al centro de la pequeña sala y se sentaba en ella haciéndole señas al rematador para que se acercara.

\- Escuha Hinata, yo tampoco quiero hacer esto pero va a suceder, así que ponme las cosas fáciles y no me hagas ir a buscarte. Ven aquí, comportarte como un hombre y túmbate sobre mi regazo. Pronto habrá acabado todo y estarás perdonado.

El pequeño se acercó con pasitos cortos hasta llegar al lado de Daichi. Queriendo acabar cuanto antes se tumbo rápidamente sobre su regazo. Sus pequeño cuerpo flotaba en el aire ya que no conseguía tocar el suelo ni con las manos ni con los pies. Se sintió más pequeño que nunca sobre los fuertes muslos de su capitán esperando el primer golpe. Daichi puso un brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Hinata para sujetarlo y levantó la mano por encima de su cabeza, suspiró antes de bajarla con fuerza sobre el pequeño trasero. Sonó un potente PLAS que hizo más ruido que daño pero que sirvió para sacar un pequeño gemido de Hinata. A este le siguieron muchos más que caían con ritmo y fuerza sobre el trasero del rematador. Cada vez le costaba más estarse quieto y callado y, pronto empezó a soltar grititos con cada impacto.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

\- Owww…Daichi….auuu…duele…ay….

A Daichi se le encogía el corazón con cada quejido de Hinata, pero se forzó a ser fuerte y acabar lo que había empezado. Con una determinación que no sabía de donde había sacado, bajó el pantalón de chándal de Hinata, revelando sus calzoncillos y un poco de piel rojiza que salía por donde la tela no cubría. Le sorprendió que el rematador no se quejara al perder la protección de sus pantalones pero lo que lo descolocó fue escuchar un sollozo. Hinata estaba llorando, Daichi era el culpable del llanto del m¡niño. Casi lo detiene ahí, pero algo se lo impidió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, volvió a suspirar y bajó la mano con un poco más de fuerza que antes.

PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS,PLAS, PLAS

\- Aiii….snif….auuu….buaaa

Después de esa ráfaga de afilados golpes, Hinata se había roto y había empezado a llorar. No se movía, no trataba de escapar, no pedía que se detuviera, solo estaba ahí aguantando su castigo hasta que el capitán parara. Daichi le dio unos golpes duros más y observó el rojo furioso que asomaba en los glúteos de Hinata dónde el calzoncillo no le protegía. El capitán decidió que iba a acabar ya, tiró un poco más arriba de Hinata y apuntó los últimos golpes en el lugar de sentarse del pequeño rematador.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Los gritos de Hinata fueron desgarradores, una vez acabó, Daichi le subió el pantalón y sintiendo lágrimas en sus propios ojos, lo levantó de su regazo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Hinata se dejó mimar por su capitán, por fin había acabado de castigarlo. Daichi le acarició la espalda y el cuello hasta que estuvo calmado, entonces lo apartó de su pecho y le preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué te he castigado?

\- Por pelear con Kageyama en vez de hablar con él directamente.- respondió con la voz entrecortada. Entonces un sollozo grande se escapó de su garganta y con nuevas lágrimas dijo

\- Lo siento mucho Daichi, por favor perdóname, no me odies

Y Daichi se derritió, asegurándole que nunca podría odiarlo, lo abrazó nuevamente. Cuando se calmó y dejó de sollozar, acompañó a Hinata al gimnasio de nuevo.


End file.
